


Nouveau départ

by Blihioma



Series: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2018 - Harry, Hermione et Severus partent d'Angleterre après avoir découvert que Ron et Ginny volaient l'argent d'Harry dans son dos. Heureusement pour eux, de bonnes choses les attendent dans leur nouvelle maison





	Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Post-Saga Harry Potter / Pre-Twilight

 **Pairing :** Pre-slash Harry x Marcus ; Severus x Sanguini

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l’Avant

Bonjour,

Un nouveau texte pour le 10e jour de Décembre, dans le cadre d’un petite Calendrier de l’Avant,

Je n’ai malheureusement pas pu m’épancher davantage sur ce texte car la petite surprise que je vous prépare a pris plus de temps que je ne l’aurais voulu, il est donc un peu court, mais toujours de taille respectable non ?

Cela fait donc le deuxième texte sur cinq, le prochain avant la fin de semaine puisqu’il sera pour le 15 Décembre !

Je remercie donc **_Hadsher_** pour ce second texte, car c’est elle qui en a choisi l’idée de cette histoire !

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

**_Nouveau départ_ **

**…**

Harry regarda le château de Volterra par la fenêtre de la voiture. Severus, assis à côté de lui, conduisait depuis maintenant des heures pour les emmener jusqu'ici. Hermione, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, s'était profondément endormie il y a plusieurs heures.

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était terminée, qu'il avait enfin vaincu Voldemort, mais rien ne semblait continuer à aller comme il l'aurait voulu. Sa vie avait encore une fois basculée complètement, alors qu'il croyait que la paix était enfin arrivée pour lui. Il aurait dû cependant s'en douter, il ne s'était juste pas imaginé que la traîtrise viendrait de la famille Weasley qui l'avait hébergé comme l'un des leurs. Non, il avait plutôt attendu le jour où le peuple anglais voudrait sa tête sur un pique.

Il s'entretenait avec Severus au sujet des affaires de la société moldue qu'il avait confiée au vieil homme, quand Hermione était entré en trombe dans son bureau. Son ancien professeur de potions avait survécu à la morsure de Nagini uniquement grâce à une bonne dose de chance. L'homme avait été changé en vampire quatre ou cinq ans avant les faits, alors qu'il se trouvait en mission pour Dumbledore afin de convaincre des vampires de ne pas s'allier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agissait évidemment d'une énième mission suicidaire dont il était le seul à pouvoir s'en sortir vivant. Cette fois cependant, ce n'en fut pas tout à fait le cas.

Une bagarre avait éclaté entre plusieurs camps, ceux qui voulaient se joindre à Dumbledore, ceux qui préférait se tourner vers Voldemort et ceux qui choisissaient de ne pas agir et de « _laisser les humains se démerder avec leurs problèmes_  ». Le sang s'était mis à couler, le pire ennemi d'un vampire, et la plupart avait perdu le contrôle, devenant fou. Severus comptait profiter de cette occasion pour s'échapper, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide, personne n'était assez rapide face à un vampire... Un jeune transformé s'était jeté sur lui pour le vider de son sang, avant qu'une de ces créatures, plus ancienne, ne l'arrache de sa gorge pour réparer sa faute de la seule manière possible, en le transformant en l'un des leurs.

Durant l'été qui suivi, il apprit à ne pas dépendre de ses bas instincts. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur ses spectaculaires capacités en potions pour se préparer des substituts de sang et ainsi combattre la soif d'un nouveau-né. Severus n'avait jamais su si Dumbledore avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé. En tout cas il ne l'avait plus désigné pour des missions dangereuses, lui laissant seulement la préparation de potions dans son cachot, loin de tout le monde.

Ce soir-là, quand Voldemort avait lancé Nagini contre lui, Severus avait tout d'abord cru que le venin du serpent serait inefficace contre lui grâce à sa condition d'être immortelle. Cependant le serpent était davantage magique qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné et il avait senti la vie le quitter. Dans ces dernières forces, il avait pu donner la dernière clé à Potter pour qu'il puisse faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il s'était ensuite cru mort... Pourtant si le poison de Nagini aurait pu le tuer, son statut de vampire avait tout de même ralenti le processus, assez longtemps en tout cas pour qu'on le trouve et que Madame Pomfresh vienne le sauver. Il avait donc réussi in-extremis à survivre à cette nuit.

A son réveil, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de cet exaspérant Potter... Il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que lui, le teint d'une pâleur maladive, son visage couvert de pansement et un bras en écharpe. Pourtant l'adolescent, non le jeune adulte, avait semblé très heureux de le voir se réveiller. Il avait dû supporter pendant _deux mois_  son horripilant colocataire, jour après jour, constamment sans assez de pauses pour sa santé mentale.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait fini par s'y habituer et on pouvait dire que Potter n'était pas d'une compagnie _trop_  désagréable finalement. A leur sortie d'hôpital, le gamin avait continué à lui envoyer des lettres, plus ou moins régulièrement, auxquelles il ne répondait pas toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse un beau jour sur le pas de sa porte, pour lui demander de devenir son associé dans le monde moldu.

Monter une société à son âge n'attirerait pas les foules, bien au contraire. Le risque de le voir s'écrouler était trop grand selon les investisseurs potentiels. Il voulait donc demander à Severus de le faire en son nom, pour ne pas être arrêté par la barrière de l'âge. Il financerait les premiers investissements de sa poche et dirigeait l'entreprise avec son ancien professeur à la retraite, le laissant donc connaître la direction de celle-ci, tout en ne la freinant pas par sa personne.

Au début, le vampire n'avait pas voulu accepter. Puis Harry s'était mis à parler de rémunération, de temps de travail aménagé et surtout de distance avec le monde magique qui tenait toujours une certaine rancune contre lui, pour la marque qui était toujours visible sur son bras. Severus pouvait plus ou moins le comprendre, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était isolé dans le vieux taudis où il avait grandi, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Cependant, et étrangement, la solitude après avoir côtoyer tant de foules d'élèves, avait fini par lui peser et il avait saisi l'occasion que lui donnait Potter.

Leurs nombreuses réunions et le caractère du fils de Lily avait finis par grandir sur lui et il n'avait plus pu dire qu'il le détestait, sans se sentir un peu coupable de mentir ainsi. Il s'était résolu à l'apprécier et leurs visites n'étaient pas toujours d'ordre professionnel, mais aussi amical.

Hermione avait cependant bien interrompu un rendez-vous professionnel, en entrant dans le bureau comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. La jeune femme avait compris d'elle-même qu'Harry et leur ancien professeur étaient en bons thermes depuis un moment, mais cela n'avait même pas semblé l'inquiéter de le voir, à ce moment-là. Elle s'était mise à parler à toute vitesse, des larmes de honte et colère coulant sur ses joues en racontant que Ginny et Ron jouaient avec eux depuis le début, qu'ils voyaient d'autres personnes en cachette et que pire que tout, Ils voulaient de l'argent dans les comptes d'Harry impunément.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour calmer la jeune femme, mais ils avaient réussi à lui faire sécher ses larmes. Harry avait ensuite aussitôt contacté le Gobelin en charge de ses finances, quand ce dernier lui avait montré les documents falsifiés transmis par Ginny, ainsi que ses comptes, il n'était pas tant surpris après la crise d'Hermione. Pourtant, plus que l'argent prit par Ginny et Ron, le fait qu'ils aient pioché dans les Caveaux de sa famille, l'avait davantage mis en colère. Ils avaient vendu sans vergogne des héritages de ses parents, de ses grands-parents ou même de son parrain ! Il n'avait pas pu leur pardonner !

Harry avait tenté de lancer un procès contre les deux Weasley, mais celui-ci c'était retourné contre lui, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. La famille de rouquins était du côté de la lumière depuis de nombreuses générations. Ils avaient beau être pauvres et méprisés par la plupart des Sang-Purs, ils restaient une famille plus que respectable pour le reste du Monde Sorcier et notamment depuis la fin de la guerre.

La presse avait largement fait le travail des avocats de Ron et Ginny, quand ils avaient ramené leurs propres archives sur l'instabilité d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, arguant qu'il devait avoir perdu la tête pour s'attaquer ainsi à sa _femme_  et à son _meilleur ami_. De plus, ils avaient jugé bons de rappeler qu'il existait de nombreux sorciers noirs dans l'arbre généalogique des Potter, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de parler de celui des Blacks dont Harry avait également hérité. La dernière carte fut l'amitié entre leur Sauveur et un _vampire Mangemort_. Autant dire que le procès était perdu avant même de commencer.

Pourtant Harry avait réussi à avoir gain de cause d'une étrange manière : afin d'éloigner la pauvre Ginevra Molly Weasley de la menace qu'il était, leur mariage avait été annulée, la rendant veuve mais l'empêchant également d'avoir de nouveau accès à ses coffres et à la fortune des Potter. La pauvre fille avait bien essayé de prendre le plus d'argent possible avant que cela n'arrive, mais les Gobelins ne s'étaient pas laissés tromper une fois de plus.

Le jeune Potter ne comptait pas se laisser faire pour autant et il avait cette fois saisi la justice Gobeline, puisque les sorciers étaient toujours incapables de voir la vérité en face. Normalement, un simple sorcier comme lui n'aurait jamais pu obtenir un procès devant les Gobelins, mais à cause de la négligence de ces derniers, ils lui avaient accordés cette faveur. Ginny et Ron avaient été condamnés à restituer tous les gallions pris illégalement des coffres ancestraux familiaux, avec plus d'intérêts qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en payer par eux-mêmes.

On ne pouvait pas dire que ce fait avait davantage plut aux sorciers anglais et Harry avait finalement décidé de partir d'Angleterre après quasiment avoir été attaqué au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Les Aurors étaient rapidement arrivés cette fois-ci, même si cela n'avait pas été de bonté de cœur... Mais qui lui disait qu'ils arriveraient à temps la prochaine fois ?

Severus l'avait rejoint le jour où il faisait ses valises, juste après avoir reçu son hibou. Lui-même n'était resté que pour la société moldue et la présence d'Harry en Angleterre. Il lui avait donc proposé d'aller s'installer avec lui en Italie, où on lui avait autrefois proposé de s'installer. Volterra était une petite ville dirigée par d'anciens vampires civilisés qui avaient un rôle identique à celui du Ministère de la Magie, en faisant en sorte de garder les humains inconscients de leur monde.

Apparemment, une _connaissance_  – Harry était depuis longtemps persuadé que Sanguini était plus qu'une connaissance pour Severus, surtout quand ce dernier venait à ses rendez-vous avec des marques de morsures mal dissimulées – lui avait plusieurs fois demandés de venir s'installer avec lui là-bas et l'ancien professeur de potions avait toujours refusé... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas sûr que les deux humains seraient aussi bien accueillis que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser derrière. Ils avaient donc voyagé en avion, puis Severus avait loué une voiture pour se rendre à Volterra.

Harry était resté éveillé, contrairement à Hermione, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie maintenant. Rien ne l'obligeait vraiment à travailler, mais il s'ennuierait rapidement s'il ne faisait rien. Sa société sorcière en Angleterre n'allait certainement pas tarder à mettre la clé sous la porte à cause de la presse et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se relancer dans l'aventure des affaires tout de suite. Il allait plutôt attendre quelques temps et voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres domaines qui pouvaient l'intéresser.

Lorsqu'il fut introduit avec Hermione et Severus, devant les trois Rois Volturi, Harry n'était pas encore sûr de la manière dont il allait prendre sa vie en main. Pourtant lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un des dirigeants, il sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Cela ne lui sembla plus aussi important maintenant, sa vie semblait sur le point de prendre un tournant inattendu et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, puisque le regard rouge désireux de celui qu'Aro désigna comme étant Marcus, ne le quitta pas un seul instant, durant toute la plaidoirie de son ancien professeur, pour qu'ils soient autorisés à rester.

« Bien. Vous pourrez rester avec nous sorciers, le temps de trouver un autre endroit où vivre. »

Harry et Marcus se regardaient toujours et ils eurent, sans le savoir, la même pensée au même moment : ils mettraient tous les deux ce temps à profit pour non seulement apprendre à connaître l'autre, mais également pour convaincre Aro qu'ils devaient rester au palais. Ils avaient tous les deux hâtes de pouvoir enfin engager la discussion, alors quand le sorcier suivit Sanguini jusqu'à sa chambre, le Roi-Vampire eu tôt fait de quitter son trône pour le suivre, afin de venir se présenter, une fois qu'il serait seul dans la pièce.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Ce second texte s’arrête donc ici,

Comme je le disais, il est un peu court, mais pas mauvais pour autant ?

J’espère en tout cas qu’il vous a plus :)

La demande initiale était principalement un Marcus x Harry, un Sanguini x Severus et un Hermione x Jasper, avec une trahison de Ron et Ginny, une histoire de réincarnation de l’âme sœur de Marcus en Harry et Jasper qui rencontre Hermione lorsque Edward cherche à se faire tuer, dans un univers magique Post-Poudlard.

Malheureusement je n’ai pas eu le temps de tout développer, donc j’ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir quand même le gros de l’idée,

Voilà, j’espère que tu as quand même aimé ce que j’ai fait de ton idée Hadsher ;)

Je vous retrouve dans cinq jour pour un autre texte !

_Une petite review pour me partager votre impression ?_


End file.
